


Reward

by GraveVyxen



Series: Good Boy [2]
Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domination, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Restraints, Riding, Submission, elements of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaz rewards his good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Good Boy: Reward  
> CHARACTERS: Chaz, Blaine  
> PAIRINGS: Chaz/Blaine (dom/sub)  
> NOTES: Bri wanted more D/s smut, and this is what happened.  
> DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, this didn't happen, and it never will, I'm afraid.

"Good boy, Blaine." Chaz murmured into Blaine's neck. "I'm so proud of you." One hand slid up Blaine's arched back, fingers sinking into the sweaty hair at the base of his neck. "You did so well, my good boy."

Blaine moaned, tilting his head back at the touch, hips working in Chaz's lap. He was straddling the other boy in his favorite chair, the one he would sit in while watching Blaine take his punishment on the bed. His vision was again obscured by a blindfold, not because he'd been bad, but because it helped him focus. He'd been over-stimulated the first time they'd agreed to give it a try, too much contact, too many sounds and smells and _sights_ , he'd almost had a panic attack. Chaz had had to wrap Blaine in a blanket and leave him be, alone, until he'd calmed down. Since then, the blindfold was their constant.

And Chaz loved the way Blaine let himself fall away every time it slipped over his eyes. "Such a good boy, you did so well tonight." He praised again. The hand around Blaine's hip slid up his side. His thumb found one of Blaine's nipples, rubbing gently at the little nub. He could feel the hard metal bar under the raised flesh from Blaine's piercing. "You know you're only getting cock because you did so well, don't you?"

Blaine nodded only slightly, unable to move his head much with the way Chaz continued to hold him by the hair. He gasped sharply when Chaz's finger slid up through the center of his nipple ring and tugged. His heavy cock gave a hard twitch. "Chaz!"

"Shh." Chaz mouthed at the spot between Blaine's collarbones. He slid his lips down until he could take one of Blaine's pierced nipples into his mouth. He gave the sensitive flesh a few hard laps.

"Chaz!" Blaine's voice sounded on the verge of sobs again. "Chaz!"

Chaz pulled off to blow on the pebbled flesh. "That's my good boy. You love being fucked, don't you, Blaine?"

Blaine whined. He leaned back a bit, as far as he could without falling. He made a lovely picture for Chaz's eyes, spread out in his lap, blindfolded, arms tied behind his back. Not cuffed tonight, cuffs were for bad Blaine. Good Blaine got silk binds. Good boy Blaine was allowed to control the speed of their fucking as much as he could. And good Blaine got his sensitive, pierced nipples played with.

At that thought, Chaz began to rub at them again, hand finally sliding from Blaine's hair to tease at both of his nipples. "Good boy. Such a good boy."

Blaine drank in the praise, throwing his head back with a moan. His hips jerked again. "Chaz...Chaz, please..." He leaned his chest more fully into Chaz's hands. "Feels...so good."

Chaz shushed Blaine again, mouthing at his nipples between strokes of his thumb. His tongue slid into one ring and tugged at it, gently. "You're allowed to cum whenever you want, Blaine. You were such a good boy tonight. I'm so proud of you."

Blaine let out a soft whimper. His hole clenched around Chaz. "You first...you first, Chaz..." He slowly ground his hips down into Chaz's lap.

Chaz moaned at that. He thrust up slightly. "Such a good boy, Blaine." He slid his hands back up Blaine's chest, dragging his fingers over the boy's neck and jaw, sinking back into his hair. "My good boy. My good Blaine."

Blaine let out a contented noise. His hips continued to circle, just slightly, hole squeezing and relaxing around Chaz. "Chaz..."

Chaz hummed softly. "That's it, Blaine, good boy." He murmured, tugging gently at Blaine's hair. "Do you want me to fill you up? You deserve it, Blaine."

Gasping, Blaine nodded. He clenched tightly around Chaz, and was rewarded with the other boy's hiss and a flood of warmth entering him. A groan slipped through Blaine's red lips. His cock twitched one last time and his release painted ribbons over Chaz's stomach. He began to shake in the aftermath, head leaning forward. He rested his forehead on Chaz's shoulder.

Chaz moved to rub at Blaine's back, hand sliding under his bound arms to do so. "Such a good boy for me tonight. You saved that guy's arm, Blaine. You were such a good boy. I'm so proud of you." He eased Blaine off of his cock. On shaking legs, Blaine moved back to the bed by memory alone. His knees hit the side of it and Chaz watched the other boy sink down.

Chaz moved to stand between Blaine's legs. He tousled Blaine's sweaty hair. "Do you want a present, Blaine?"

A whimper escaped Blaine's lips, but he nodded. He gasped when he felt his legs being pushed apart.

Chaz slid down to his knees and pushed Blaine's legs up. The boy went easily onto his back, no matter how uncomfortable it was on his arms, and spread his legs. Chaz smiled, leaning in to lap up the cum spilling from Blaine's hole. His tongue thrust inside a few times in time with Blaine's whimpers and gasps.

The feeling didn't last long enough to get Blaine hard again before Chaz sat back. He set a hand on Blaine's hip to roll him onto his side. "Let me get you cleaned up now, okay?" He murmured. "My good boy, my good Blaine."

The praise had Blaine blushing, but obviously happy.

Chaz smiled, finding a clean rag and making a note to do the laundry and wash the toys in the morning. He couldn't very well have another night with Blaine when they had no clean clean-up rags left. Moving back to the bed, he began to wipe Blaine down, starting with the sweat that had gathered on his forehead and the back of his neck, down his back and sides, and finishing off between his cheeks. He slowly mopped up the saliva, lubricant, and cum. "Good boy." He praised again as he put the soiled rag in the bin. "I'm so proud. You did so well tonight, Blaine."

Blaine let out a happy sigh when Chaz began to undo the silk binds from his wrists and forearms, and it turned into a loud moan when the other boy began to rub at his sore shoulders and biceps. "Chaz..."

"Shh, Blaine." Chaz kissed the back of Blaine's neck. "Shh." When he was satisfied that the soreness would be minimal, he reached up to take off Blaine's blindfold.

Blue eyes blinked, adjusting to the low light of the bedroom. Blaine turned to look over his shoulder. "Chaz."

"Blaine." Chaz opened his arms for Blaine to crawl into. "Such a good boy."

Blaine smiled softly and buried his face into Chaz's neck. "Thank you...thank you, Chaz, thank you so much."

Chaz just shushed Blaine again and kissed his hair. "Go to sleep, Blaine. I've got you."


End file.
